In order to identify those patients with aortic regurgitation who are at risk for sudden death and in whom deterioration in cardiac function is imminent, serial invasive and non-invasive testing is being carried out. Studies being performed are echocardiograms, graded exercise tests, 24 hour ambulatory monitoring, radionuclide angiograms and cardiac catheterization.